empathfandomcom-20200214-history
Swoofs
The Swoofs were an alien race that Dreamy had first encountered in "The Astro Smurf". In reality, though, they were Smurfs whom Papa Smurf had transformed into Swoofs through the use of a magic potion that altered their appearance. During Dreamy's first visit with the Swoofs (which were really Smurfs), Dreamy had loved being with the Swoofs so much that he wanted to stay with them, which made its leader Grandpa Swoof (who was really Papa Smurf) decide on putting Dreamy through a series of tests to prove himself worthy of being a Swoof. Though Dreamy had successfully passed through most of the tests (though it was through either luck or the Smurfs not really knowing the location of their fantasy setting), the final test that Grandpa Smurf would have Dreamy go through -- living the harsh and rigorous life of a Swoof -- made Dreamy decide that he would rather return home to the Smurf Village. Some years after Dreamy's first visit with the Swoofs, he decided to write letters to them to find out how they were and if they were missing him. Papa Smurf found out about the letters from Dreamy and decided that they should help in fulfilling Dreamy's fantasy of visiting them a second time. This time, though, Papa Smurf had cast a "reality bubble" spell around the entire village that not only transformed most of the Smurfs except for Dreamy into Swoofs, but had also transformed the Smurf Village into the Swoof Village. During this second visit, though, Papa Smurf had found out that Brainy had cut corners in completing the rather complex "reality bubble" spell and it began to wear off too soon, causing the Swoof Village and the Swoofs to revert back to their original forms. This became such a disheartening experience for Dreamy that he held Papa Smurf at fault for having coming up with the idea of the Swoofs in the first place. In the fanfiction story, "Where No Smurf Has Gone Before", Empath has found Dreamy inside the Imaginarium reliving the fantasy of being with the Swoofs, despite knowing that they were now just fantasy creations. Their behaviors differ from the original versions in that they are more hospitable and more likely to allow Dreamy to stay with them and do whatever he wants with them for as long as he desires, since they are only fantasy creations and not Smurfs disguised as Swoofs. Appearance The Swoofs had the appearance of a primitive tribal warrior or hunter race, having orange skin and long black hair framing their faces with had white rings around their mouths. The male Smurfs wore yellow loincloths, except for its leader Grandpa Swoof, who wore a red loincloth. Swoofette and a later female Swoofling wore yellow tunics. Notes * The Swoofs' appearance in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories combine elements from both the original comic book version of "The Astro Smurf" and the cartoon show version, most notably with Grandpa Swoof, who has orange skin but has white hair. * The "pooka chaka" chant is based on the "ooga chaka" opening for Blue Swede's "Hooked On A Feeling". Pooka Chaka.jpg|"I...I'm swoofed on a feeling..." Swooflings.jpg|The Swooflings Category:Races Category:In-universe fictional characters